


Project partners

by httpsjikook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsjikook/pseuds/httpsjikook
Summary: Bambam is a junior and Jackson is a senior, retaking a history class. When the two are paired together for a project, their opinions on each other change, self discoveries are made and suspicions are confirmed.





	1. Chapter 1

Bambam slid into his chair at his desk beside Yugyeom, as usual just as the bell rang for class. "Late again?" Yugyeom questioned in a mocking tone. "Just on time" bambam grinned. Just as bambam's lateness had gone unnoticed (or he was late so frequently that his teacher just didn't care anymore) and class was beginning, an interruption came in the form of Jackson Wang, loudly pushing through the door. "Sorry I'm late" he announced, taking a seat at the empty desk next to bambam. Mr. Park just glared at the boy whilst continuing his lesson. "tough crowd" Jackson whispered to bambam. He rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the annoyance. There was something about Jackson that just got to bambam. He'd never done anything to make bambam dislike him, I mean, He'd heard some questionable rumors but there was nothing personal between the two. They hadn't had much conversation with each other aside from few sarcastic comments and questions about the class because Jackson never seemed to understand any of the work which, for saying he was a senior taking this junior history class for the 2nd time, made sense.

After the class had finished and everyone was starting to leave, Mr. park called "Kunpimook and Jackson, I'd like to see you both for a minute." The boys both looked at each other questionably and shrugged. "Yesterday I assigned partners for a class project and as you two were the only ones absent, it looks like you're partners." Jackson grinned at bambam and placed his arm over his shoulder. "Great, it'll be fun, right Kunpimook?" He cringed at the use of his real name. Bambam was used to hearing his family and teachers call him that, but there was something about the way it sounded coming out of Jackson's mouth that made him feel nauseous. 

"Don't call me that." Bambam requested.  
"Alright Kunpi"  
"Definitely don't call me that"  
"Sorry babe, I'll call you whatever you want." 

Jackson said with a wink as he finally removed his arm from bambams shoulder and left the room, not without a departing "later babe." Bambam groaned, actually feeling sick after Jackson's words. "Are you really gonna pair me with him?" His teacher laughed. "He's not that bad." Mr. Park seemed unsure of his own words. "You'll be a god influence on him, help him pull his grade up." He assured. Bambam just smiled half halfheartedly. "Okay thanks." Less than excited about this project, bambam left for his next class. 

—  
Later on at lunch bambam was sat with Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yugyeom, listening to Jinyoungs latest relationship drama, when he was approached by Jackson. "You again?" Bambam groaned. "Not nice Kunpimook, if we're gonna be partners you should treat me better than that." "Can you please stop calling me that!" He hissed, which Jackson just ignored. "Can I sit here?" He asked, already sitting on the empty seat at the table. "Sure, go ahead." "Hey It's Jaebums boyfriend!" Jackson pointed to Jinyoung, receiving an angry expression n return. "Oh, you guys fighting again?" Jinyoung picked up his tray and left. "Not cool man." bambam shook his head. "How am I supposed to know those two are fucking one minute and fighting the next." Youngjae laughed, almost choking on his french fry "He's got a point." "Anyway" bambam interrupted "Why are you here?" "Oh!" Jackson exclaimed, as if he suffered from short term memory loss and had completely forgotten why he was here even though he had just approached the table minutes earlier. 

Jackson handed bambam a piece of paper. "Seeing as we're going to be doing a project together, we're gonna have to work on it after school sometimes." Bambam read the address, which had hearts and smiley faces doodled around it. "See you tonight at 7." Jackson called as he walked away. Bambam sighed deeply, rolling his eyes for the tenth time due to Jackson today. "Is he for real?" The others just laughed. "I think he's funny" youngjae added. "No one cares what you think" He snarled at the boy. "Hey calm down, you're just salty because you don't like Jackson, for some reason." Yugyeom defended his friend. "Yeah, why is that?"

"I just, I don't Know, he just irritates me." bambam answered, taking his anger out on his now compressed water bottle. "I think he has a crush." Jinyoung chimed in, returning to the table after Jackson's departure. "What!? How can you say that after you, yourself don't even like him, do you have a crush as well? And I'm not gay." Jinyoung smirked "I dislike him bc he's a jerk, to you however, he's always been nice, and you say you're straight but I've known you long enough to think otherwise." Yugyeom and youngjae giggled at Jinyoung's remark. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Bambam asked, trying to remain calm though he was visibly annoyed. 

"I'm just saying, you weren't very straight in 9th grade when -" "Don't finish that sentence."  
Jinyoung just smirked as youngjae and yugyeom couldn't contain their laughter. "I don't know why you two are laughing, maybe you'd each have a better chance finding a girlfriend if you took your heads out of each others assess for long enough." The pair quietened at this comment. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch, thankfully breaking the awkwardness between the friends. "Saved by the bell" yugyeom muttered as he got up from his seat, followed by youngjae of course, and headed to classes with a wave goodbye to Jinyoung. "See ya bam, try and calm down about, you don't want lover boy to see you like this, right?" He added with a sly expression on his face as he left the brown-haired boy alone, further assaulting his damaged water bottle.

—

After school, bambam was sat in his room with his books open, playing video games instead. He glanced at the clock, which read 6:40 pm. If he was going to Jackson's he should leave soon. He spent 5 minutes deciding whether he should go or not, before reluctantly dragging himself out the door. The address Jackson had given him was only a few street away, so he couldn't use the excuse that he got lost for his lateness. "I didn't want to come." Bambam responded when Jackson inevitably asked him why he was late. "You're feisty today." Jackson noted. "Just my type." 

"Are you just gonna flirt with me this whole time?"  
"Hey I don'y flirt with everyone, feel special"  
"yes you do"  
"Not true"  
"Yesterday you flirted with the teacher."  
"Mr Park? He'd gotten his hair cut he was looking good."  
"I can't deal with this"

"Okay I'm sorry I'll only flirt with you." Bambam glared at the blonde. "Sorry, I'll really stop I mean it." "Thank you." Jackson lead the boy upstairs to his room, which to his surprise was actually neat. "Your mom clean you're room?" He remarked. "If she was alive maybe she would." Shit. "Oh sorry dude I-." Jackson just laughed. "No it's fine." Jackson gestured to his desk where he had a pile of sheets and notes for this project already. "Whoa I didn't now you'd started already I've not done shit." "That's fine, to be honest my grades are pretty good at the moment history's the only thing dragging me down so I really want to do well on this project." Bambam smiled at Jackson's effort. All the rumors he'd heard painted him to be some kind of careless, rebellious player but he wasn't that bad of a guy, inappropriate comments and general extraness aside. Things were going well, Jackson explaining his project idea, the both of them taking notes and adding their own research together, until a few hours had past and bambam decided he should go. "Hey It's getting late I'm gonna head home." bambam informed Jackson. The older boy nodded. "Okay." 

"You know-" He started, just as bambam was getting up to leave. "I'm glad I got paired with you for this project." Bambam was surprised by this revelation, but Jackson's genuine tone made him feel touched. "Really? well thanks I guess but why?" "To be honest I kind of have a crush on you." He revealed. Bambam felt his face fill with blood and he knew he was currently the shade of the red marker Jackson had used to highlight his notes. "Oh." was all the boy could manage to respond. "Don't be embarrassed" Jackson assured, leaning closer to the boy who was now sat on the bed. Jackson placed his arm on bambams leg. "Don't be so nervous." He moved his arm up, stroking bambams thigh. Bambam felt his hert racing, he was overcome with dizziness and despite being flustered and confused he opened his legs slightly in reciprocation. "I knew it." He heard Jackson mutter under his breath, but he didn't bother to pay much attention. He just allowed Jackson to push himself closer and closer, till he pressed his lips against bambams. He kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue further into bambams mouth, biting his lip when he had the chance. bambam moaned into his mouth, and felt Jackson smile in pleasure against his lips. 

The older boy bought his hand down to the youngers crotch, cupping his bulge, causing him to man even more. He moved his hand to feel for an opening, and began to unbutton his jeans. "No" bambam yelled, coming to his senses. "Stop." Jackson pulled away, startled. "I'm sorry. I can't. I have to go. Bambam quickly got up, fastening the button on his jeans as he hastily stumbled out of the room. "Wait." Jackson called, though he didn't chase after him and made little effort to get him to stay. Bambam near enough ran all the way home and up to his room, panting as he closed his door behind him. "What the fuck." was the only thing he could think. He reached into his pocket for his phone, which he'd had on silent and hadn't looked at this whole time, to see he had 2 miss calls and 3 texts from Jinyoung, 2 texts from yugyeom and 2 text from youngjae. And one from Jackson, whom he had just given his number to during the evening at his house. Which meant it was recent. Bambam read Jinyoungs texts first. 

"Dude, if you could answer your phone that would be great." 8:40pm  
"Are you too distracted by Jackson?" 8:48pm  
"Right, have fun. Let me know if he's any good." 8:55pm  
That bitch.  
Youngjae  
"Jinyoung told me to text you to see if it's just him you're not responding to." 9:05pm  
"Guess not." 9:15pm  
Yugyeom  
"Bambam, answer your fucking phone." 9:15pm  
"Seriously are you dead?" 9:30pm.  
"I hope you don't feel weird about what happened. Sorry for being so forward." Jackson. 9:40pm

"Fuck." bambam sighed loudly, throwing his head into his hand and slumping down again the door. He should probably reply to his friends to let them know he wasn't dead. But he really didn't have the energy for that right now. And he didn't want to have to explain why he was so unresponsive. And then there was Jackson. he left his phone on the floor deciding to ignore his responsibilities and going to take a shower instead. He couldn't stop thinking about Jackson, even taking a shower he couldn't catch a break. Especially not whilst taking a shower. Normally this was the time when he - relieved - himself. His thoughts of Jackson quickly changed. He thought of the way the boy had been so assertive. the way he took his lips roughly and caused him to moan just with a kiss. He wondered what he'd be like if- bambam shook his head as an attempt to shake the thoughts he was having as well. But they remained firm in his head as he took care of himself. After he showered he continued to ignore his phone, which he saw had even more messages. As he lay in bed before falling asleep, he recalled Jackson's words from earlier. "I knew it". What had he meant by that?


	2. Chapter 2

Before bambam even had the chance to adjust to being awake, his phone was ringing. He grunted, turning on his side, willing it to stop. And it did. But then it rang again. "Seriously?!" Bambam answered the phone, letting the caller speak first.  
"Hi, it's me Jinyoung you know you're friend? You could have let me know you were alive!"  
"Who are you my mum?"  
"Don't sass me bam. Why didn't you answer my calls? or texts? or Yugyeom's or Youngjae's? I even called Jackson'"  
"You WHAT-"  
"Chill! I just asked him if he knew where you were and he said you left his around 9, that's all"  
bambam sighed in relief. "Why. Hiding something."  
"No just - t doesn't matter I'll see you at school." 

bambam knew he'd have to face Jinyoung and his questions eventually, but for now he'd bought some time, and his focus was getting out of the house on time, or at least not too late. When he finally got too school, he managed to avoid an interrogation from Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Youngjae. He'd normally meet the trio on the road to school and walk the rest of the way with them, but he was so late they'd already gone to class. And their first classes happened to be separate to bambams. However, he couldn't avoid them forever. But he managed to last until lunch. 'maybe I could skip lunch today.' He thought, but Yugyeom was waiting for him after his class before lunch.  
"Wow can I not catch a break?"  
"Can't avoid us forever bammie." teased yugyeom.  
Reluctantly, bambam followed him into the cafeteria, where they met with Jinyoung and youngjae as usual, at the same table where they always ate lunch together.

"Well look who it is" Jinyoung grinned as he spotted bambam. He said nothing in response, just slammed his tray of food down on the table. "Rough night?" Jinyoung asked, a hint of annoyance and sarcasm in his voice.  
"What happened last night?" Youngjae asked bluntly.  
"Well. Answer him." Jinyoung prompted as bambam remained silent. He opened his mouth to speak but remained silent instead, shaking his head and staring down at his food.  
"Did something happen with Jackson?"  
Silence.  
"Did you fuck?"  
"No what the fuck!"  
The others laughed. "That got him to talk."  
"Well did he try something with you?"  
bambam looked up at Jinyoung.  
"He did right. Come on this isn't charades bam."  
"Yeah." Was all he managed to reply  
Jinyoung gestured for him to a continue, so he recalled the events of the night before.

"I mean, it went well, we were getting on, studying . But then I was about to leave and he told me he 'had a crush on me."  
"What kind of 7th grade shot."  
"Right. But then he started stroking my thigh, trying to kiss me and... I kind of let him."  
The three boys mouths dropped open.  
"So you liked it?" Jinyoung laughed. "I knew it."  
"That's what Jackson said too! What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means I knew you weren't a hetero."Jinyoung said through laughter. Is that what Jackson had meant as well?  
"Does everyone just think I'm gay?"  
The three other boys exchanged glances.  
"Yes!" They replied in union.

Bambam just pouted like a child as the others laughed. "Well look who it is" Jinyoung spoke after a bit, gesturing across the cafeteria. To Jackson, who was walking across the cafeteria. He stopped as he noticed bambam and the two exchanged glances. The blonde carried on walking, but returned after a minute. "Hey, could I talk to you for a minute?" Jackson asked, looming over bambam as he stood b his table.  
"Um- sure." bambam unwillingly agreed. The two walked away to the less-crowded corridor, where Jackson spoke first,  
"Look, I'm really sorry for yesterday I was just kind of... desperate and-"  
"Desperate?" bambam interrupted "So you're saying you only tried it on with me because you were desperate-"  
"No no no I didn't mean it like that I-"  
Why did bambam even care in the first place?  
"No I get it, carry on it's fine."  
Jackson blushed, awkwardly playing with the hem of his shirt.  
"Anyway this project. I really need a good grade and I'd appreciate it if you could-"  
"You want me to forget what happened and continue to work with you because you need to get you're grades up?" bambam summarized.  
"Um yeah."  
"Sure, I can do that."

The older boy looked surprised at this response. "Thanks! It means a lot I promise I won't try anything okay. Unless-" Jackson stopped himself.  
"Never mind. I'll see you later." He smiled awkwardly before returning back to the cafeteria. Bambam walked in after him. The prying eyes of his friends watching him as he walked over to their table. Bambam just sat down and continued eating his chips. "So?" Jinyoung prompted, him and the other boys staring at him with wide eyes. "Did you kiss and makeup?" "He said he was sorry and wanted to carry on the project so I said sure, no big deal." Bambam shrugged.  
"So you're going to carry on the project with him?"  
"Sure what else can I do?"  
"You're gonna go back to his house?"  
"If I have to."  
"Boy he's gonna get laid."  
"Can you please, shut the fuck up."

Bambam put up with the boys vulgar comments through the rest of lunch, and the last two classes, and when Jinyoung decided to invite himself into bambams house, steal his food, and continue to make comments about him and Jackson. "Fine I'll leave." Jinyoung finally announced, to bambams relief after he 'kindly' suggested he should "go back to his own house, or to hell idgaf."  
"Oh, so soon?"  
"Don't act like you don't love my company." Jinyoung smiled smugly.

Jinyoung was bambams best friend, and as much as he loved him, at that moment he had the urge to punch that expression of his annoying little face. However, Jinyoung left just in time, as bambam wasn't sure how much longer he could keep these urges to himself.

He decided to ignore recent drama and focus his attention on something more useful instead. Studying. Which as usual, consisted of leaving his books open beside him, writing a few notes, and instead browsing social media. He clicked on the red number that notified him that he had a friend request. From Jackson. Naturally, he clicked on his profile and began to flick through his photos. In true Jackson fashion, his profile picture was a mirror selfie, in which he was wearing a tank top and flexing his exposed arm. He scrolled through more photos, in which the boy appeared increasingly more baby faced in each one. Every picture was a selfie, or a picture of himself taken by someone else. One photo, however, stood out from the rest. It was a selfie again, but a younger Jackson was pictured next to a red-haired boy, who bambam identified as Jackson's ex-boyfriend, Mark Tuan. Jackson looked different to his current self. He looked happy. More innocent. Looking at that photo, it was hard for bambam to place him as the boy he knew today. The boy he had heard all those rumors about.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were tolerable, and went by quickly. Jackson and bambam got through the history project without any more... 'awkward encounters', and were actually getting along. To the point where when the day came that it was finally time to hand in the assignment, Jackson had suggested he and bambam 'hang out some time.' A suggestion which bambam was admittedly interested in. Prior to this experience, all that he knew of the older boy was that he was prone to being late or absent, getting in trouble, and from what bambam had heard, doing drugs and sleeping around. The Jackson bambam had gotten to know in these recent week didn't seem anything like the description of him he had heard. This Jackson was actually a pretty normal, decent seeming guy. Bambam knew to not be so naive, that the snippets he'd seem of Jackson were just that. Mere snippets of Jackson's character, not necessarily a true reflection of himself.

And anyway, most of the things he heard about Jackson came from Jinyoung,and although that boy loved to gossip, that didn't mean he wasn't speaking the truth. Especially not when he was so close to Jaebum, Jackson's best friend, and most likely Jinyoungs number 1 source for Jackson related gossip. Speaking of Jinyoung and Jaebum, the on-again-off-again couple were on at the moment, it would seem, as the pair currently sat at the lunch table, eating each others faces rather than their food. The school wasn't exactly an LGBT friendly place, but Jaebum was popular. A senior, captain of the football team. No one would dare say anything to him. That was the only thing bambam respected about him. Overall, he couldn't stand the guy. The things he'd done to Jinyoung were enough to make any decent person despise someone who would treat their friend that way. But ultimately, Jinyoung was in love and wouldn't listen to anything his friends or anyone else had to say about the relationship. "Are you gonna eat that?" Youngjae asked. "Go ahead" he snarled, clearly annoyed that he'd been distracted from Jaebum. He reached over and took the pizza from Jinyoungs plate, and ate the piece happily. Jaebum finally left the table which gave the boys the opportunity to slander him. "I don't get why you stay with him." "He's a dick" "You guys break up like every week" "His hair is stupid" "Okay I get it, you can say what you want but you know it's not gonna change anything." He was right, it wasn't like they didn't tell him the same things all the time. "Damn he must be good in bed." Yugyeom added. "You have no idea." Jinyoung smirked. "Gross" Youngjae cringed, putting down his slice of pizza. "Aw innocent Youngjae." Jinyoung teased. "I'm not that innocent." The boy frowned. "You're a pure baby." 

"Just ignore him, at least you're not a hoe like him or bambam." "Hey! I didn't even say anything don't bring me into this." "Yeah, I'm not even much of a hoe, and Bambams not been getting any action lately." Jinyoung chimed in. 

Bambam opened his mouth to defend himself, but there was nothing he could say. "Well, true I guess." He shrugged. "You're only not much of a hoe nowadays because of Jaebum... but that hasn't stopped him." Youngjae and bambam shot Yugyeom a 'why the fuck would you say that you're gonna die now' look, whilst Jinyoung looked as if he was about to murder him right there and then, but he calmed himself down. "Wow, okay." He said through gritted teeth.   
"It's fine like at least I can get someone to be interested in me without having to pay them."  
"Hey don't say it like that."  
"That's exactly how it was though."  
"I mean this has been fun." Bambam interrupted. "But I've gotta go to class." The boy quickly got up and left the table, leaving Youngjae awkwardly sat whilst Jinyoung and Yugyeom continued to argue. 

As usual, him and Jinyoung hung out after school, which meant Bambam had to listen to Jinyoungs bitching, as usual. This time though, the topic was Yugyeom and his comments from lunch today.  
"Like why would he say that? Was he trying to hurt my feelings like he knows I would be hurt by that so why would he say that if he's my friend."   
"I don't know Jinyoung."  
"But don't you think that was unnecessary?"  
"I don't think he meant it like that."   
"How else would he mean it!?"  
"Jinyoung, why are you so upset about it? it's not like he doesn't say stuff like this all the time."

"Because It's true." Jinyoung said after a moment of silence, before bursting into tears. Being someone who didn't know how to comfort people, or how to react when people were crying, bambam sat there in silence as Jinyoung cried. "It is true though. I mean, I've been good to him. I've been mostly loyal. I've just tried so hard and still it's not good enough I just wish I was good enough for him, that he didn't have to look elsewhere." Bambam and Jinyoung had been best friends since they were little kids, and hearing him talk like this upset him, and he didn't know what to say that could make things better. "Jinyoung, you deserve better." was all he managed.  
"Do I?"  
"Of course you do, no one should be with someone who makes them feel like this."  
Jinyoung just nodded as he sat there sniffling quietly.   
"I just can't imagine being without him."  
"Look, you have to end things sooner or later. Do you really think you two will be together in the long term."  
Jinyoung shrugged. "It doesn't matter I'll still stay with him. I'm too weak." He laughed.  
Bambam pouted, again lost for words. Jinyoung had a breakdown like this every once in a while, usually when he was drunk, but Bambam wasn't any better at dealing with them. He just sat there silently while the boy wiped his tears." I'm gonna go." Jinyoung announced. "I'll be alright." "You sure?" Bambam asked with genuine concern. "Yeah." Jinyoung shrugged. "I have to be."


	4. Chapter 4

Bambam spent the rest of the night worrying about Jinyoung, wondering if he should go to his house to check on him, sending him multiple texts, to which Jinyoung replied with reassurance that he was fine. But Bambam knew he was lying. He called him multiple times, but Jinyoung ignored every call. He eventually fell asleep a few hours before he had woke up. The next morning, he was justifiably tired, and looked, well, a mess, with dark circles more visible than usual. To increase his stress levels even more, first period he had history with Yugyeom and Jackson. Not with Jinyoung, who he didn't see on the way to school, and wasn't replying to his messages either. "Hey." Yugyeom greeted Bambam in the corridor before class. "Hey ass hole." He replied angrily. "What'sup with you?" "You're a dick, Jinyoung was a mess yesterday bc of you." "What?" Yugyeom responded with shock. Bambam glared at him. "Yesterday, what you said about Jaebum. After school we hung out, he mentioned it and started crying. He was going on about Jaebum, about not being good enough for him." Yugyeom wore a guilty look on his face. "Man, I was just teasing him, I mean it was true and it's not like it wasn't true or anything he didn't know." "It doesn't matter." Bambam snapped. "It upset him. He was a mess, and I've been worried about him all night. "That explains the state of you then." "Thanks Yugyeom." 

Jackson also felt the need to comment on Bambam's weary appearance. "Halloween came early huh?" "Shut up." "Rough night?" Bambam just shot him a tired look. "Damn, what happened?" "It doesn't matter." Bambam wasn't going to bore him with the details, and anyway, it's not like him and Jackson were exactly friends, but who was Jackson friends with? Jaebum, and even if bambam was close enough to Jackson to tell what happened, he'd probably tell Jaebum. Jackson just nodded and left Bambam alone. " Class began and the teacher looked about as enthusiastic as bambam felt, though as usual he tried to fake his cheeriness. "So today is the day you all receive you're grades for your group projects, which makes up 20% if your final grade. Some of you did really well. Others however." He glanced around the room, staring a little longer at particular students. Anyway, I'll give grades out now. 

He walked around the class room, handing projects back to students, receiving mixed reactions, until he finally got to bambam and Jackson's side of the room, who were conveniently sat close to each other. He placed the paper on Jackson's desk with a slight smile. "Hey Bam look!" Jackson yelled, moving the paper so bambam could see the A - written on the sheet in bright red marker. "Hey that's actually pretty good." "Pretty good? I'm averaging a C in this class, this is great." Jackson exclaimed excitedly. "It's thanks to you, what can I do to reward you. I mean I can think if a way but you probably wouldn't appreciate it that much." He smirked. Bambam rolled his eyes. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Thank me by keeping your grades up, become a famous historian or something, then one day I can be like 'If I never helped Jackson Wang get an A- on that history project in high school that one time, he wouldn't be the great historian he is known as today.'" Jackson laughed. "Sure dude, I'll do that just for you. " "I appreciate it." After class, Jackson approached Bambam again, as he was frantically trying to leave so he could hunt down Jinyoung. "Hey, theres a party tonight if you wanna go. Not like, as a date or anything but, just if you wanted to go. I'll be there." Jackson nervously stuttered. Bambam nodded. "Coopers right?" Bambam recalled. "Yeah! so see you there I guess." Jackson nervously smiled, walking away. He quite often made these seemingly desperate attempts to hang out with Bambam, bringing up random situations in which they should hang out, but Bambam didn't dwell on it for too long, he wanted to find Jinyoung before next period. Being in all AP classes, the two rarely saw each other during actual school time, only at lunch and before and after school. Failing his mission, and being late for every class before lunch, his last hope was that Jinyoung would be at the table they usually sat at during lunch, and to his surprise, he was. "Jinyoung! Where the fuck were you?!" He yelled. Jinyoung looked up at bambam with confusion. "In class?" "And you couldn't respond to my texts? or dms? or facebook messages?" "Phone was dead." Jinyoung dismissed. "Well I was worried." "I'm sorry dad." Yugyeom and Youngjae observed the pair with guilt and confusion, respectively. "Jinyoung I'm sorry-" Yugyeom started. "Don't be" Jinyoung cut him off. "I mean, what you said was true. I can't be mad at you for telling me the truth." Yugyeom frowned. "But still, I should've just shut up." "Yeah when do you ever keep your mouth shut?" "Okay what is going on?" Youngjae asked. "Don't worry about it kiddo." Jinyoung replied, waving his hand dismissingly. Youngjae knew better than to pursue a conversation, so he just rolled his eyes and stayed quiet. As things had gotten less tense, Bambam decided to change the topic of conversation. "Hey." Bambam spoke. "Jackson invited me to a party tonight." "Oh yeah? Who's party.?" Jinyoung asked casually. "You know cooper?" Jinyoung's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know cooper." "Oh, he knows cooper." Yugyeom said, picking up on Jinyoungs tone. Jinyoung glared at him. "Really, are you already acting up again." Yugyeom smiled guiltily and looked away. "You don't want to go to that party." Jinyoung said, turning his attention back to Bambam. "Don't I?" "You don't wanna go to this party." Jinyoung repeated. "trust me." "And why not?" Bambam asked curiously. Jinyoung chuckled. "Those parties are for...certain people." Bambam just stared at him questioningly. "Gay guys, bi guys, curious guys." Jinyoung explained. "Oh." Bambam's face flushed pink with embarrassment. "Then why would Jackson invite me?" "Because he wants to fuck you." Jinyoung smirked. "What!?" The boys laughed hysterically as Bambam sat there red faced. "Come on, trying it on with you the first time you studied together, constantly flirting and inviting you to places, now this? He wants you." Although uncomfortable, Bambam also felt flattered. It had been a ling time since he had been with anyone, so for someone to show interest n him, it was Even if it was Jackson. Bambam thought about what Jinyoung had told him, starting to wonder if what he had said was true or if he was just messing with him. He considered going to the party himself to see for himself, but he decided against it at the last minute. "Oh hey, I didn't see you at the party last night." Jackson said when he saw Bambam at school the next morning. Bambam thought about confronting him. Bringing up what Jinyoung said, but he thought he'd keep it to himself for a while. "Yeah sorry I was tired so I just went to bed early. " not a complete lie. "Oh I was looking forward to it.'I bet you were.' thought Bambam. He just smiled. "Sorry." "Nah don;t worry about it, We should hang out sometime." "How about tonight?" Bambam said quickly, surprising Jackson, and even himself. "Yeah I can do that." Jackson agreed. Honestly, Bambam didn't know why he was doing this. Part of him wanted to see what would happen. If Jackson would really try anything. The vain, attention-craving part. The part of him that hadn't had sex in months. The pair had agreed that Bambam would go to Jackson's after school that night. He avoided telling his friends about his plans, as he knew what their reactions would be. Instead, when Jinyoung invited himself to Bambams house as usual, he made up the excuse that he had work to do. "Yeah, you normally d it whilst I'm there. What's the problem?" "You distract me." Jinyoung sighed "Fine, that sounds fake but okay." "Maybe I just don't want to hang out with you." Bambam teased, but Jinyoung seemed little hurt. "Fine, have fun doing work you loser." He felt a little bad, but he wasn't going to tell the truth. 

Bambam arrived at Jackson's lat=st 7, like they had arranged. The pair went to his room, and were sitting on his bed. The whole situation felt awkward, and Bambam wasn't even sure why he was here. He wondered what Jackson's intentions were. What Jackson thought his intentions were. "I was surprised." Jackson broke the silence. "That you agreed to come here... after last time." He recalled. "Why not?" Bambam shrugged. "Fuck this is awkward." "Right?" Him and Bambam laughed. "Normally I'd ask if you smoke but I don;t do that shit anymore." Jackson admitted. "Yeah I heard that..." "What? That I was a drug addict? That's kind of true." "But you quit?" "Yeah." Jackson nodded proudly. "well good for you." Jackson smiled sadly. "I guess. But now I just feel. Empty." Bambam sensed that Jackson wast opening up to him. He wasn't good at giving advice or comfort, but prompted him none the less."I don't know. You know why I kept saying we should hang out? Flirting, not leaving you alone?" Bambam played dumb and claimed he didn't now. "That party I invited you to-" "Was a gay party? Yeah Jinyoung said that." Jackson cracked up, though visibly embarrassed. 

"Well yeah. The thing is I kind of like you." "Oh really?" "Yeah, You're cute" "I'm cute?" "Yeah, you have nice lips" "Huh." 

Bambam was looking down at this point, but raised his head to meet Jackson's gaze. "You must have picked up on it." "What?" "Come on. You knew I was interested in you. Yet you still came." "Honestly, I like the attention." Bambam admitted. Jackson smirked "So you're just messing with me>" "What, no I-" "So what if I did this." Jackson moved closer to the smaller boy, his face positioned over his. The two were so close, their lips almost touched. Instead puling away, Bambam inched closer to Jackson, letting their lips meet. Jackson kissed him roughly, pinning him down to the bed. Bambam let him do what he wanted. The older boy slid his hand down his body, to unbutton his jeans He looked up at Bambam for permission to take them off, and he nodded. He slid his them off and tossed them to the floor. All Bambam could think about was the way Jackson had been last time. Truthfully, he had thought about it for weeks. He let his curiosity get the better of him as Jackson moved his hand to cup Bambams bulge whilst he kissed his neck. He tried to suppress his moans but failed as Jackson reached one hand up to pull his hair, grabbing firmly whilst he shoved his tongue down Bambam's throat. "Fuck." Bambam moaned, which pleased Jackson, who smiled as he pulled away from Bambam's lips, instead placing his mouth on his neck again, then kissing down his body. He tugged at the waistband of the boys boxers, sliding them off to expose Bambam's hard dick. 

Bambam couldn't contain himself as Jackson wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. Bambam gripped the boys hair, allowing him to take him in deeper. Jackson almost choked but continued sucking Bambams length.He pulled away, to the boys displeasure, instead taking hold of his dick, pumping languidly. "You moan like a girl." Jackson commented. "Yeah, like you would know." "Well fuck, your right." He sped up his movements, pumping more vigorously now, getting him more worked up before bringing his lips back around Bambam's member, swirling his tongue around the tip. He sloppily worked his mouth around, deep throating him. Bambam already felt guilty enough about this. He didn't want to give Jackson the satisfaction of knowing how much he enjoyed this. Not that he wasn't doing that already. His efforts to hide his pleasure were futile as Jackson continued sucking like his life depended on it, until Bambam finally came in his mouth. Afterwards, Bambam could barely look at Jackson as he was sat on the side of the bed getting redressed. "Damn that bad huh." Bambam rolled his eyes still not making eye contact with the older boy. "You don't have to feel embarrassed about it." Bambam just stared at the ground, playing with his hand out of nervousness. "I've got to go" He announced, quickly getting up and walking out of his room, down the stairs and out of the door before Jackson even had a chance to say or do anything. He felt bad. He felt bad about the whole thing. Really, he had used Jackson, and he didn't understood why he let himself get into this situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is so badly written and awkward lmao I suck at writing smut but there ya go I tried.


	5. Chapter 5

Bambam considered not going to school the next morning. He also considered moving state, maybe even country, anything to avoid Jackson, but he knew he couldn't run away from his problems. He'd have to face them at some pint. And anyway, he'd promised his mum he'd be a better student this semester, and that meant keeping his attendance up. So, he got up and got ready for school as usual. He even ate breakfast and left on time to walk to school with Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Youngjae. Jinyoung was still pissed at Bambam for bailing on him the night before."Did you have fun studying last night? Well you know what I did? Watched anime and went to bed at 9:30pm." "You'd think you'd be less salty after sleeping for that long." "But somehow I'm still as petty as ever. Lucky, right?" Jinyoung smiled sarcastically. Bambam just rolled his eyes, still not disclosing the truth of last night. He felt guilty as hell and Jinyoung was making him feel worse. He hated lying but he sure as hell wasn't gonna tell the truth, so he just went along listening to Jinyoung's complaining whilst he thought about what a terrible person he was. He wondered how long he'd be able to avoid Jackson for, but he knew it wouldn't be long. Not only because he school they both attended was relatively small, and they were in a class together, but because Bambam low-key wanted to see him again. He put this down to the fact Jackson was giving him attention, it wasn't like he had feelings for him or anything. But he couldn't stop thinking about the older boy all day. Despite this, he still got through the day successfully, which meant acting like nothing as happened though he felt as if his brain was going to explode with the rate it was overthinking. That was, until lunch. When Jinyoung stared at Bambam with narrow eyes, catching his attention. 

"What?"  
"Is that a hickey?"  
Shit.  
"No?"  
"It is!"  
"Maybe."  
"So that was what you were really doing last night."

Bambam sensed the annoyance in Jinyoung's voice and immediately felt guilty. Yet he continued to lie. "Who was it?" "No one you know." "I can tell when you're lying you know." Bambam shrugged. "Just leave it. Jinyoung and the others exchanged curious glancing, but didn't pursue bambam. Until later that day, that was. "Hey so, about earlier." "Leave it okay I'm sorry for lying to you and bailing on you." "Yeah I mean that was kind of shitty but I wanna know what happened who was it?" Jinyoung stared at Bambam with sincere curiosity in his eyes and expression. "You just seemed weird about the whole thing." "Yeah I am. I'm embarrassed." Bambam admitted. "But why?" "Because." He wondered what he should say. If he should make up another lie or excuse, or if he should just, quite literally, come out and say it. "Because. I hooked up with a guy okay?" Jinyoungs eyes widened and a grin spread across his face, he looked as if he was about to start laughing. "Why is that funny?" Bambam growled. "Nothing I just love it when I'm right. I knew you were gay." "Shut up." Bambam muttered, unable to defend himself. "So who was it?" "Huh? I just told you?" "No you didn't, you said a guy, not which guy." "Oh." More silence. "It wasn't." Bambam played dumb, looking at him as if he didn't know exactly who Jinyoung was thinking of. "Jackson?" Bambam didn't have to say anything because his expression confirmed Jinyoung's suspicions. "Oh my god it was!" Jinyoung started laughing again. "I hate you seriously." "I'm sorry I just love being right." Bambam rolled his eyes, angrily throwing a pen (the only thing he could find near him) at Jinyoung. "How did it even happen anyway?"

"Well honestly since the first time I went to Jackson's I couldn't stop thinking about him. That paired with him giving me attention, and me being horny I guess um. I wasn't thinking straight."  
"Clearly not, you were thinking gay."  
"Wow you just had to didn't you?" Jinyoung grinned smugly. "This is why I didn't want to tell you, I hate it when you're right you're such an asshole. Why are we friends again?" "Well I'm hilarious, cute, smart, just a great person overall honestly." "You forgot conceited, egotistical, vain, self-centred-" "Those are all the same thing-" "Annoying, rude, easy." "Okay got it." "Oh I could go on." 

Jinyoung's phone rang, interrupting their dispute. "Saved by the phone." Jinyoung muttered before answering. "Oh hey baby. Nah I'm just with Bambam. Yeah I'll come over. I can't say that right now." Bambam groaned, covering his ears until Jinyoung finished the call. "I've got to go." Jinyoung said as soon as the call ended. "What a shame." He remarked. Despite him constantly teasing Jinyoung, and joking about wanting him to leave, he still felt lonely when he left. He wasn't someone who liked being on his own for a long time, he'd prefer to be with people soon after he woke up, till just before he went to sleep. He texted Youngjae and Yugyeom, who seemed to be his only close friends nowadays, but neither of them replied quickly enough. Scrolling through his messages, Jackson popped up. He had unopened messages that he'd been ignoring for most of the day, but he found himself opening them, and then it was too late. Jackson knew Bambam had seen them, so now he'd have to respond.

"Hey what's up?"  
"I hope you're not ignoring me?"  
"lmao"  
Damn he sounded desperate.  
"So what if I am?" Did that sound too flirty? or too mean? Bambam sent the text anyway, and waited. "Why the fuck am I sat here, waiting for a boy to text back?" Bambam thought aloud before his phone beeped a minute later.  
"Dam. Well I guess you're not anymore. :)"  
"I guess not."  
"Well wyd?"  
Bambam cringed internally. Why was he talking to this guy. And why was he talking to him? Rumour had it that Jackson slept around a lot, so why was he interested in Bambam of all people. "Because he's slept with every gay boy in the school and now he's clearly making his way around the straight ones." Jinyoung said when Bambam bought it up on the phone. Bambam called him not long after Jackson texted him. It had been 2 hours since he left so he know he wouldn't be with Jaebum by this point. 

"Seriously. But what do I say?"  
"Well, do you like him?"  
That was a good question.  
"Well. I don't know."  
"Do you want to see him again."  
"Honestly? Kind of."  
"You slut!"  
Bambam questioned why he even called Jinyoung.  
"Well don't make him wait, text him back, tell him your doing nothing. He'll invite you over." Jinyoung suggested

So bambam did just that, replying "Nothing much." to Jackson's text. "Sent." "I'm happy for you." Bambam rolled his eyes, and then told Jinyoung as he realised he couldn't see through the phone. "Oh god he texted back." "Already? He really is desperate." "Thanks." "That's not what I meant. What did he say." Bambam clicked on the message alert at the top of his pone screen. "You were right. He wants me to come over." "Well go!" "Jinyoung!" "What? Is that not what you wanted?" Jinyoung had a point. "But what if.. Like I don't know.." "You haven't been with a guy before. It's fine you'll figure it out." "Jinyoung why are you so enthusiastic about this." "Hey I'm just supporting my friend." Supportive was a bit of an understatement, Bambam thought. "I don't know I mean what am I doing? I'm so confused about all of this." "Just go with it." "Seriously Jinyoung. I'm ending the call." "Have fun use protection." Bambam threw his phone to the side aggressively after ending the call with Jinyoung, feeling even more unsure than before. He could stay bored at home. Or he could see Jackson. The second option intrigued him, and he found himself replying to Jackson. "I'll be over soon" 


End file.
